


Longing for You

by inoolovewithu (justpeaxhy)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeaxhy/pseuds/inoolovewithu
Summary: He was there when the love of his life is hurting, yet why won't he choose him? Why does he have to back to his boyfriend when he's already there?
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 4





	Longing for You

Daiki glanced at Ryosuke's wasted self, which's laying on his couch. He sighed in frustration, hand combing through his hair. 

It always ended up like this whenever Yuto and he gets into arguments. Ryosuke would go to Daiki's apartment and let out his frustrations whilst getting himself wasted. It wasn't like this but for the past few days, the two would just get into arguments even for the little things.

Ryosuke and Yuto's relationship started first when he and Chinen introduced Ryosuke to the group. Because their words back then were that, Ryosuke needed to get outside more and not coop up in his room developing and playing games. 

It was all cliché and he hated it. He hated how he helped Ryosuke be with Yuto. He hated it that Yuto returned the feelings Ryosuke harbored. He hated it that now after three years of dating the photographer, his love would be like this. He hated it to see Ryosuke cry over him. He **_hates_** it that he still loves Ryosuke. 

With a clenched jaw, his grip on the kitchen counter tightened as tears threatened to spill. He wanted the pain to go away but he knew it won't if he still loves Ryosuke. But it wasn't that easy to move on. His love for Ryosuke was just too deep.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by sharp knocks by his door. Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, he sucked in a breath and walked to the door. With narrowed eyes, he opened the door. He glares as he sees Yuto there. 

"Ryosuke's there right?" Daiki noticed how raspy his voice is. He took in Yuto's appearance. His hair's messy instead of the usual neat look, even his clothes, his eyes red and puffy, tears streak evident and his breathing was ragged as if he ran to Daiki's place. Daiki was shocked, this is the first time he has seen this state Yuto is in. 

Instead of saying yes, Daiki resorted to answer with a nod and let his friend go in. Yuto walks in with heavy steps but then sighs in relief as he sees his boyfriend.

Yuto approaches the couch and kneels on the floor. He moves Ryosuke's fringe away from his face and wipes the tear stains. Low whimpers escape Ryosuke's lips making Yuto clench his jaw. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Yuto apologized as he tightly held Ryosuke's hand but he knew that Ryosuke wouldn't hear him but he kept doing so.

Daiki could only stand there and watch Yuto kneel beside the couch, apologizing to the sleeping male. After a while passed, Yuto stands up and carefully carries Ryosuke bridal style without him waking up. 

Yuto passes Daiki without a word and was about to walk out of the door but Daiki speaks up,

"Take care of him more properly." his tone stern. 

Yuto nods and managed to give Daiki a smile, "I will. Thank you for being there for him, when he was having a hard time because of me." then he walks out, leaving Daiki to himself. 

Daiki releases a shaky breath as he drops to his knees, the bottled-up tears going down. Sobs escaping his lips. The wind from outside coming in from the open door, giving his place a chilly and lonely atmosphere. 

Daiki wished, he hoped that in another universe that Ryosuke and he are together and Ryosuke would look at him, just as Ryosuke would look at Yuto, with loving eyes and a bright smile. Full of happiness and love.


End file.
